Extincton Vol One: Dimensional Rift
by Arsenal597
Summary: An artifact from the early days of Asgard has been found by Loki, and he uses it to create a rift that will send him through dimensions, in which he plans to create a team of villains so powerful they will control everything... but the rift threatens to destroy everything in two months time, and an unlikely team of heroes must fight to save the world. Marvel Harry Potter DC.
1. New Beginnings

Part One: Chaos Unleashed

* * *

><p>Chapter One. New Beginnings<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, June 13th<strong>

**Manhattan.**

* * *

><p>As the sun set on the horizon of the sprawling city of Manhattan, after most of the workers went home and prepared for the weekend parties, nightclubs, a nice dinner with their girlfriends or boyfriends, husbands, wives... standing on a gargoyle on the Chrysler Building was Peter Parker, looking down at the world as he stood with a picture of a beautiful blonde... one that he knew, but who was gone... forever.<p>

Gwen Stacey, that was the person in the photo. It had been five months since her death, and he was no longer known as the hero known as Spider-man. He sat down on the gargoyle looking down with a saddened expression. He had been depressed since she had died. Right before she had died... she said to keep being Spider-man, and Peter didn't listen. On his point of view, this was a breaking point. He was half of Spider-man, he was the brawn, and Gwen, was the brain. Peter Parker was just the muscle, the bodyguard. That's what made him worse, if he had just been a few seconds faster, he would have been able to save her, if he had just been faster...

But as he sat there, looking at his father's journal that he found a short few days earlier... he began to read the last statement, and what bestowed him was something else... the date was a few days after Gwen died... and Spider-man was no more.

_For every person you save, there will be one you can't save. That comes with the price of being a hero..._

Peter stared at the journal... he didn't save Uncle Ben... but he did save that girl in the alley when he went on a manhunt for his killer... He had saved hundreds of people, some were wanting the help, some were grateful, while others were less than grateful, oh Jameson had his ways with the citizens of New York. After the Chitauri incident, Jonah went so far to blame Spider-man for the mess, saying that instead of helping people, he was helping the Chitauri. Of course it came with the job. Why would a good guy wear a mask? Simple, to protect the people he cares about... and then the instincts that had been brought by the Spider sense kicked in as police sirens appeared, and Peter smiled lightly, he still had A mask left, not the normal one, but something else... the Vigilante mask.

Gwen was right, Richard Parker was right... Uncle Ben was right, Gwen knew the risk of being with him, but still did. Not because of Spider-man, but because of Peter Parker. She knew that without one of them, neither could exist. Without Spider-man, there is not Peter Parker. Without Peter Parker, there is not Spider-man.

So, Richard was right, for every person he saves, there's one he couldn't save. Not to mention the mantra Peter had lived by so graciously when he was Spider-man...

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility... and Peter Parker had work to do, he wasn't Spider-man, but he was retracing his steps. He had went from Peter Parker on a vengeance quest to a Vigilante fighting crime, then to the superhero that everyone cried for when there was no hope. He had helped the Avengers yes, but they were kind of off duty of sorts. Manhattan had no protector, and crime was steadily climbing again since Spider-man's "disappearance," so with a single push, Peter got to his feet, and put the Vigilante mask on, and lifted his sleeves up from his jacket, revealing the Web shooters he was so fond of that he had gotten used to the mode of transportation. He activated them, and took one long look down at the street, seeing the location of the sirens, before seeing a car chase.

"Here goes..." and with that, the Vigilante launched off the gargoyle, and swan dived towards the street...

* * *

><p>It was like hitting the cold concrete street at one hundred miles an hour, it was honestly the worst pain Harry Potter had ever been through. As he sat in bed in the small bedroom in Number Four of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, cold sweat ran down his face onto his neck. Harry got the blankets off of him and moved to the window, to see that it was the middle of the night, and he was feeling horrible...<p>

**Dursley Residence.**

Only a few weeks ago had Voldemort actually is on the move and getting his minions together. Death eaters were getting ready to attack, he was sure of it, there was no doubt in his mind, they were creatures of habit, they repeat themselves, not necessarily in the same way, but they always have a schedule, and must strike, like they were the equivilants of rabid dogs.

Was he just going to sit there and let things go straight to hell? Of course not, so for once he got up and started to get stuff done. He was going to try to figure out what Voldemort was doing, and become prepared for it. His anger was going to be good for something.

Voldemort was back, and Sirius was dead... that seemed to be his personal mantra. Harry blamed Voldemort for the death of Sirius Black, he blamed Bellatrix Lestrange, her more than anything, but she had went incognito when Harry went chaotic at the Ministry, destroying multiple walls and so on, if he found Bellatrix, nobody was going to protect her. However, if he was, he was going to find out what was going on.

First he tried listening to the Muggle news reports, but for some odd reason old Snake Breath seemed to be lying very low. No doubt because of the Ministry incident. No strange disappearances, no large or small strange explosions, nothing to show that Voldemort was on the move. So hanging around the bushes trying to sneak a peek of the news was not getting anything done. Ron's letters came regularly, nothing about Voldemort really, mainly about how he still hadn't heard anything from Hermione since she got injured that day at the Department of Mysteries.

When it did come to Voldemort he was sending Death eaters to kidnap certain people from Diagon Alley. It was really odd. Ollivander the Wand maker had even been kidnapped. They said Dumbledore was off the grid as well, only to tell Harry small bits, but Ron finally got over his fear of Dumbledore, and honestly that was a good thing.

There was no help from the Daily Prophet, even though they knew it was true that Voldemort was back, however there was nothing there as well. Harry found himself walking through the streets during the day to clear his mind, and began to actually improve on his physical strength, he began running every day, even went to the gym to lift weights. Even though his body was frail at the time, Harry found after a few weeks that he had more muscle than he had ever had. He had also been fast, but now he could probably outlast most of the guys from Hogwarts.

Harry decided to actually take a page from Hermione's book. When in doubt, hit the library. Harry started speding the mornings at the library, reading. Mrs. Thompson, the librarian, didn't subscribe to the local line of thought that Harry was a hooligan and helped him find all that the small library contained on self defense and physical fitness. Harry actually was helping to research his own type of defense, magical. One book he had was on magic, and he was learning better defense and offensive spells, now he didn't need to speak them to do them.

When he finally took the courage to go to a karate center or someplace, he actually found that a dear friend of his parents had worked at that gym he was going to, and was in the military, or at least had been. So he actually learned some hand to hand training and some other things from the soldier. The soldier had taught him hand to hand, martial arts, and even taught him how to use a gun, well a pistol and assault rifle, but still in the few weeks since the school year ended, Harry found himself learning a lot faster with his capabilities expanding with his anger being used efficiently.

The Dursleys no longer got the best of Harry by making him go ballistic, but that didn't mean he still didn't want to beat the crap out of them once and a while. Harry used his time to work at the gym improving his strength, running at the break of dawn to increase his speed and endurance, library to increase his intelligience, and now that he knew certain combat skills, he began to learn how to use magic along with it, making sure if he ever had to, his enemies wouldn't be the ones with the advantage.

He hadn't really heard anything from Hermione at all, apparently she was still in bed, and the medicine that Madame Pompfrey had given her was being given to her all the time. Something seemed to be keeping her from healing fully. Harry hated Dolohov for what he did... he hated everything about the Death eaters, but the events of the Department of Mysteries was almost too much for him to bare. Harry felt the need to go talk to Ron or somebody, to at least know if Hermione was getting better, because it, in Harry's opinion was all his fault Hermione and Ron had been injured at all.

They risked their lives to help Harry, and Harry had done as much back. If he had any say in the matter Ron and Hermione might have not been there, they wouldn't have been hurt... and Harry found that like himself, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were nearly revoltingly stubborn when it came to things like danger. Their first year Hermione and Ron were a little scared at first, but then again they were eleven, and since then they had seen worse things, so now the Sorcerer's Stone was just a little cut on the arm. The Death eaters and Voldemort were the bigger problems, Harry knew that Snake Breath would find a way to bring him to his knees, but now... Harry wouldn't be defeated as easily. Now, Voldemort was going to have more problems than he thought possible.

Voldemort was afraid of losing control, but that's the thing, Voldemort never had control. He was like a dictator, as much as he wanted to take control, there would always be a resistance, maybe not then, maybe not now, but there would be, as it is that history repeats itself. Harry and Voldemort were proof of it.

But once Harry began running that morning on the thirteenth of June, he found that there was a strange cool breeze in the air, not normal for the time of year. Sure... June was not exactly supposed to be big on the heat right away, but this was not normal. It was as if it was a sign things were about to happen. Harry found himself looking at the park, and he could have sworn he had seen the outline of a man standing there, and when he focused on it, the man disappeared into smoke... Harry gulped lightly, as he had no idea what was going on. Something was up, and against his natural instincts to stay away from it, he walked straight towards the spot where the man had been.

The air became increasingly cold as he moved towards the park, his feet seemed to get heavier with each step. Breathing slowly became rougher, his chest became filled with ice... it was as if he walked straight into a blizzard. Then, without a single warning he was being grabbed from behind, an arm wrapped around his neck, a dark almost burnt looking hand went for his mouth, but thankfully his reflexes were fast enough for him to jump back into his attacker, grabbed the attacker by the back of the neck, and with unusual ease, he found that he threw the attacker over his head, and into the ground. From the way the guy looked in front of him, this guy was in bad shape... but this was a Death eater. He seemed to have been attacked, but by what?

"He... Help... m.. me..." moaned the Death eater, not even paying attention that this was Harry Potter, the guy who his boss wanted dead. This was something strange for Harry, standing over one of Voldemort's very own minions, who was begging him for help.

"Who are you?" then it hit him, this was someone from Hogwarts, or the Death eater had been working at the Ministry, and he knew this person, not exactly, but he had an idea on who it might be. "Kingsley?"

Harry couldn't believe this, and if it wasn't bad enough an Auror was laying on the ground bleeding, burnt, and god knows what else, suddenly he had ten Death eaters surrounding him.

"Potter... go, you can't be captured... Voldemort can't win." Harry smiled at that last part, and then cracked his knuckles, not even bothering to grab his wand from his pocket...

* * *

><p>Harry entered St. Mungo's Hospital, smoke on his face, clothes slightly torn, well pants were fine, but his shirt was torn in half, revealing a small six pack that had started, and some scars, but he wasn't afraid of telling people anymore, he would just say a fight, which was true, but that wasn't important, as he was carrying a badly injured Kingsley, straight to the nearest gurney.<p>

"HEY! HE NEEDS HELP!" his voice boomed more than expected, so what surprised everyone was to see Harry Potter standing looking like he was in a fire and got into a knife fight as well, but he was just not hurt. He was tired of being that guy who was supposed to depend on everyone else, or the one that needed to be protected, from now on Harry Potter fought his own battles, and nobody was going to stop him.

"What happened to him?" asked a nurse as she ran over to them, and Harry sighed. '"My god... this is horrible."

"He was undercover as a Death eater I believe, he appears to be burnt, curses were used on him, and some other things, I think they stabbed him as well. About ten Death eaters followed him to me, but I managed to fight them off without my wand."

"Ten Death eaters? And you fought them off, with no wand? I'm sorry but that sounds ridiculous, and you're Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Harry watched as they took Kingsley away, and then he left, to follow the Death eater's trail... and began running as he made his way back to the park where he encountered the Death eaters.

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan. <strong>

The sounds of police sirens filled the air, footsteps in the distance, and through the system of abandoned buildings, a lone young man with a black hood on his head ran like he was about to die. Thoughts of how he was going to escape his pursuers was all that was on his mind.

Fear was the driving motion for the young man, his heart was nearly beating out of his chest, his body was unable to recover energy, blood was seeping out of his arms and back as the bullet holes from the cops shooting at him, or soldiers, whatever these people were. He felt strange, like he knew where he was going, but at the same time he didn't.

This man didn't realize that following on a rooftop was the Vigilante version of Spider-man, running on the roofs trying to follow silently. This was something Peter had learned to do, follow, stalk, study, and then strike. If he knew what kind of a criminal this guy was, it would be easier to beat him, but then again this was some scared kid by the way it seemed.

It was interesting to see the kid run the way he did as he ran through the maze of abandoned buildings. There was a small part of Peter that made him feel sorry, hopefully he didn't have to fight head on. If he was to do anything, it would probably subdue the young man with the web shooters, that way nobody got hurt.

Peter hopped down to the street, as the man made the decision to go into the sewer, and Peter sighed lightly.

"It had to be the sewers didn't it?" Then, he followed into the darkness of the underground maze of the NYC sewer. He didn't like the sewers at all, especially after the Lizard incident. However, how was Peter going to stand there and let the guy get away? It wasn't right, so he followed, like a moth to the flame, that's what he was, only difference was, Peter knew the sewers better than this guy, after chasing the Lizard for weeks on end, he knew every spot to go.

"Oh god... Oh god..." cried the young man as he collapsed onto the ground, holding his knee, and Peter ran over.

"Hey, don't you know it's dangerous to be in the sewers? Supervillains tend to go through here a lot."

"AH! Oh, god... please tell me you're not one of Kingpin's guys." said the young man, and Peter raised an eyebrow from under his mask.

"Why would I be with Kingpin looking like this pal? Now, what's wrong with your knee, and why on earth is Kingpin chasing after you?"

"I have a bad knee, if I run more than ten minutes my knee gives out, but Kingpin wanted me to kill my brother, I didn't want to, he said that he would make my life a nightmare if I didn''t, I refused. He owns half of the NYPD, and... oh god, he sent them after me." tears filled his voice as the young man curled up into a ball.

"Well, isn't this lovely, Spidey goes back into the crime fighting business and automatically becomes a wanted man. Who did they send after you originally, you look like you took a beating."'

"I think it was the Skulls gang, they're on Kingpin's payroll, they're run by some big guy, I don't remember who... they said new management, I don't know what that meant." the young man sounded truthful, and Peter knew what he had to do, but first he had to get this guy out of here, sounds of the policemen and soldiers or whoever they had were closing in.

_Definitely not that way, probably need to run through the Lizard's old lab in order to effectively escape. Now, I need to get him moving. _

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Peter as he rubbed his forehead, the mask picking sweat up from the sewers.

"William, but everyone calls me Billy." said the young man, and Peter decided to call William simply by Will.

"Will, is that okay that I call you Will? I need you to stand up, then I can make sure we get out of here without ruining our reputations, well your's anymore than it is already." and Will nodded, before grabbing Peter's arm, and pulling himself up, but was hopping for the moment. "How long until your leg is good enough to run again?"

"Give it ten minutes, my muscles are really stiff by then." Will seemed to be telling the truth once again, and Peter shook his head. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Simple, hold on." Peter suddenly grabbed Will, shot a web to the end of the tunnel, and had the web shooter retract, only difference was he and Will were pulled with the web, right as the first cop climbed down.

"AH!" screamed Will through a glove Peter had, thankfully the cops hadn't noticed it, and he landed perfectly. He looked to see flashlights turning on, and in order to stop the tracking, created a barrier closing the tunnel with webs, and did it for the rest of the intersection tunnels.

"Move... hurry!" said Peter, and moved quickly to avoid being seen by the cops. Part of Peter gave a sense of being nervous, and he had good reason, guns were not far behind, there was the distinct sound of gunfire, they were shooting the web. "Come on, keep moving. They're nearly through the web."

The two moved their way through the sewers for probably ten to twenty minutes before they reached the old lab of Peter's old mentor Doctor Curt Connors, and he found that the lab was still in full working status, but not churning out any formula, it looked as if somebody had been there, then again it was the sewers, one couldn't tell that easily.

"Where are we?" asked Will, trying to cool the tense air as memories flooded Peter's mind, such as the near deaths he had with Lizard at the High School, down here, Oscorp Tower... it wasn't good, but this was something that all heroes dealt with, memories of a hard past. This was step one of regrouping himself, and Peter had to continue, otherwise he wouldn't be able to be Spider-man again. He had only a few hours of being the Vigilante for right now, but he needed to be more regrouped with the hero in himself, this wasn't going to be those moments where he automatically went back, he had to continue to be the Vigilante, this was a redemption stage for Peter, only when the criminals knows there's danger awaiting them when crimes are committed will he put on the mask... only then.

"An old lab of Curt Connors, you may know him as the Lizard. He spent his time down here when he was under the Lizard's power. He still fights it, he regrets everything he did..."

_"I killed Gwen's father Peter, I can't ever make up what I did, I can't bring him back, and I can't fix the damage done..." _the sound of Connor's voice in his head made him more certain that this was the right thing to do. He was getting Will out of here, and he was going to find out everything he could on Kingpin's latest schemes. Black Cat was one of those schemes, but she was stronger than most men would think, she managed to break free of Kingpin's grasp.

"Is Connors down here?" asked Will, fear in his voice, clearly worried about the Lizard, but there was no need to worry, for now.

"No, he's in Beloit, after the incident with the Cross Species virus and I broke him out, he made me promise to take him back when we saved the city, and I did. He's there, and he wants to stay there."

"Oh, any idea on when they might let him out, as you seem to think highly of him." said Will as they walked past the computers that Connors recorded his journal segments.

"No idea, they say that the Lizard might be able to take control anytime, so they have him on constant watch."

"So... he's not getting out anytime soon... shame, nobody truly deserves to be stuck in prison for something that they didn't have control of." Peter nodded lightly, before finding the door to get to the streets, and pushed it lightly open, right when his spider sense went off, forcing him to turn around to see the lights from the end of guns, and Will was right there.

"Crap..." said Peter, and shot a web towards Will, and pulled him through the door, right as the cops appeared, and Peter not wanting a confrontation pushed the door shut and used the last of the cartridges in his web shooters to close the door to where it wouldn't dissolve for two hours, even with them ramming or shooting the door. Then, he realized, the Lizard serum was in there. Gwen said that she had got in contact with a friend of her father's to get rid of the serum so Connors would never become the Lizard again, but Peter wasn't sure about it, what if they missed some? He used an ability of his spider sense to look for any dangerous objects in there, and sure enough in a drawer was a vial... full of Lizard serum. "Will, I need you to get to the surface and hide, you know the old Oscorp warehouse that's abandoned near Chinatown? Go there, I'll be there shortly, by morning at earliest."

"What if the cops or the Skulls find me?" asked Will, and Peter turned his head to him, before putting his index finger into Will's chest.

"Lock the doors, barricade it, that way if they find the place they can't get in, you seem like a smart kid, you need to get out of here. If you're correct and these are corrupt cops, and they find the vials of Lizard Serum, the city may not like the consequences. Go, before they find it. Once you get out of here I'm dealing with these guys."

"I thought this was the only exit out of the lab?" asked Will, and Peter shook his head. "Good luck."

Will ran out of there as he tried to control his weak knee, and Peter found that he wasn't getting in through his own barricade, it would be better to rush through the small vents around the lab to get in there. Surprisingly there was a vent right next to the stairs. He broke it open, and proceeded to replace the web cartridges before heading into the vent, preparing to face the Kingpin's henchmen... nobody was getting that serum, not if Peter, no... if the Vigilante had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard.<strong>

The realm of Asgard was asleep, but not all was asleep. In the Asgard Forge, a blacksmith was creating a scepter similar to the one the God of Mischief was so fond of, but with the additional capabilities of burning all types of metal, even Vibranium and Adamantium.

The blacksmith finished the last touch on the scepter that was made for Loki, but it wasn't really for the God of Mischief, no rather it was actually for another, but that had yet to be determined, only thing was... that Asgard warrior would not get the chance to find out if they were meant to have that weapon, because right as the blacksmith went to put it in the Armory, he was hit from behind, and as the blacksmith fell, it was revealed that the Executioner was standing there quietly. It was certain that where the Executioner was...

"Oh... such a shame, he was cute." the Enchantress wouldn't be far behind. "Oh well, Loki is going to need this. Foolish Odin thinks that because Loki is locked up that his reach doesn't get close to Asgard. Get the scepter and let's get out of here, we have a big couple days coming up, and Loki will not be disappointed." Executioner grunted lightly, not saying a word, but followed Enchantress with the scepter, leaving the unconscious blacksmith on the floor.

The weapon that could cause the death of the mutant known as Wolverine was now loose, and even Captain America's shield would be able to be destroyed... Loki was going to be even more dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, June 14<strong>**th**

**Little Whinging.**

* * *

><p>The time was three thirty A.M. as the moon started to descend down from the sky towards the horizon during the uncomfortable summer morning, while on a swingset in a dark gray polo t shirt with faded worn blue jeans was Harry, looking towards the sky, resembling that of a daydreaming child looking at the stars to make a wish. His glasses laid crooked as it perched on his nose, and Harry didn't care much at the moment, he was just enjoying the beautiful morning. It wasn't really that often that he got to just simply enjoy mornings like these... without any trouble...<p>

Sure of course he actually had the chance to enjoy days like this multiple times, but whenver he tried to, something just came along and ruined it for him. Harry felt that all of his life he was pushed around, and when he turned eleven years old, he still got pushed around. That was not something he enjoyed, he honestly despised that. He may be a wizard, he may be the Boy Who Lived, the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord... but that's just another way of saying he's somebody's lapdog.

If not for Albus Dumbledore he wouldn't have even needed to worry about Voldemort, if not for Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory would be alive, if not for Dumbledore, if not for Dumbledore, Harry's godfather would still be alive... Sirius.

He suddenly looked down as something in the corner of his eye moved, only to find it was a couple of cars driving alongside each other towards the end of the streets, and Harry should have known this due to the engines running.

A sigh slipped through his dry lips, as Harry knew that Albus Dumbledore was not to blame for the deaths of Cedric Diggory or Sirius Black. No, Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange were to blame. Those two killed them, all for Voldemort, because of Harry being alive.

What made Harry so special that Voldemort would spend fifteen years trying to kill him? Was Harry just that unlucky, to have a murderous dark wizard who threatens to plunge the world into complete darkness be after him?

It was kind of pathetic really, here Harry was, a fifteen year old male, sitting at a kid's playground, no girlfriend, no group to hang out with, he couldn't even do magic without getting in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. The wind picked up, and Harry could have sworn as the wind flowed by him, he heard a voice in the wind... like it was a ghost.

Only thing was, that voice, said something Harry knew only one person would say to him, but he was dead... his name: Sirius Black.

Even though Kingsley was still in St. Mungos with life threatening injuries he had to do something else, and with the voice in the wind, he found something to do.

He put his feet straight on the ground, let go of the rope holding the swing, and stood up, with a strange look on his face, for someone who would look at him right then, would say he was a man on a mission, a mission that was possibly very, very reckless.

To Harry at that moment, the voice told him one thing, and it wasn't clear at first, but he still heard it, it said something about the Veil. The same veil that Bellatrix sent Sirius flying into, in the Department of Mysteries.

The Department of Mysteries was the one place where he felt true fear as he faced the Death eaters with his friends, all for the sake of finding Sirius and getting the prophecy, which was not there. He still remembered how that little snake Draco Malfoy's father Lucius reacted when Harry revealed that the prophecy was nothing more than some orb that had nothing in it, just a misty ball, nothing else. Dumbledore was sure surprised by it when that was uncovered, as he swore the Divination teacher Tralawney had made the prophecy and Voldemort thought that it might hold the key to defeating Harry once and for all.

The scream that came from Voldemort when the battle between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord reached the climax when Harry accidentally sent that blast of magic at him, it was horrific, and Harry was mentally scarred by that... He didn't know what happened, all he remembered from there was how Harry had witnessed Hermione get hit with a purple curse, and afterwards in the upcoming moments he suddenly was caught in a battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore, all because Harry had chased after Bellatrix. Honestly, if not for Remus Lupin, Harry might have actually run straight through the veil after Sirius, but who knows what might have happened. It was still fresh in his mind...

_"Harry no!" screamed Lupin's voice as two arms encased Harry, as Sirius floated into the veil and turning to air, his lungs were filled with ice, but it was the anger built up in it, and as he saw Bellatrix back away and start running out of the room, he let out a yell, one that pierced the veil itself, and the blocks holding it shook a little, and suddenly Lupin couldn't hold Harry back as what seemed to be a large part of his magic acting up, throwing the werewolf back through the air, and then Harry bolted through the room, and almost attempted to jump through the veil, but he knew that it meant instant death for him, as there was no sign of Sirius's body, as if something just sucked him into the Void... nobody knew what laid behind it, and Harry was sure not going to wait and find out. He had to catch Bellatrix._

_ "LESTRANGE!" his roar was almost enough to make Bellatrix scared as she let a cackle out that only made him angrier, and then as the chase led out of the medieval themed room with the Veil, Harry went launching through the door after Bellatrix, and landed on the floor to see Bellatrix turn and pull her wand out... unfortunately for Lestrange, Harry was faster, he pulled his wand out with a flick of his wrist, and shot a boiling red spell into the Death eater, slamming her into the wall._

_ "Are you going to kill me boy... like I killed your godfather?" asked Bellatrix, smiling at the wizard who currently was standing up, and his skin was kind of pale, like he was turning into Voldemort himself._

_ "If only it was that easy, you took him away from all the people that cared about him... just like you took Neville's parents away from him... just like you and Voldemort took my parents away..." growled Harry, and Bellatrix was noticing that the Dark Lord himself was forming out of black smoke right behind the fifteen year old, and as Harry stood there, he heard Voldemort's whisper..._

_ "Do it Harry... she killed your godfather, do it... use the killing curse, become what you were always meant to be... a killer."_

_ "I'm... not, a killer..." Voldemort didn't seem to understand... "I am not... a killer... I am not a killer... I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Harry spun around, and suddenly as he punched Voldemort in the chest, sending magic into him, Voldemort screamed in pain and horror as his arm exploded, and he went crashing into the fountain. "It doesn't mean I won't do what's necessary." Bellatrix gulped, and started to crawl away towards the floo network, but Harry was too fast, and sent a spell flying into her, making her get stuck to the floor. "You're not getting away for what you did to him.. I'll be with you in a moment."_

_ The anger inside Harry was too high for Voldemort's comfort, and knew immediately that he wouldn't be able to defeat the Boy Who Lived like this, not with him bleeding out and down an arm... no, he had to do something, he could only do one thing, he used all of his available magic to destroy their surrounding area, to create a little bit of cover that could help even the odds... and sure enough the glass on the walls shattered, falling to the ground, parts of the ceiling fell, and the fountain cracked, sending sprays of water and blood alike into the air._

_ "You think you can defeat me Potter? You're too weak, too caring..." saidVoldemort, and then shot a spell into Harry that wasn't meant to kill the boy, but to rather wound him, and Harry went sliding into the wall, right as Dumbledore came out of the floo network, with a determined look on his face, and Voldemort froze... the following battle that ensued nearly caused the destruction of the Ministry of Magic. What happened to the Veil was unknown..._

It wasn't really on his mind, as all he was thinking about was to go to the Ministry of Magic to figure something out, and he really needed to figure this thing out.

As he started walking down the gravel road towards the tunnel pass to where he could get back home in a matter of ten minutes, something in the air changed, it became dead calm, no wind at all, not even a smell. No smell whatsoever. It was as if something was about to change dramatically. However, Harry never noticed a thing as he entered the tunnel pass, and never did stop until he was back in Privet Drive.

His feet were barely touching the asphalt below him on the street as he ran down Privet Drive, not taking in the suburbean houses, which he came to know almost too well, but then again, try being locked in your room all day with no televisions, computers, books, only a lamp and a bed, and a window to look out of, so he really got to know the houses and who lived there. It was honestly quite sad, he even knew how long ago Mrs. Figg painted her house a faded turqoise.

He got over it and entered the house, before freezing in his place, did he really plan on doing this, if Dudley, Petunia, or worse... Vernon caught him using magic, god knows what might happen, to them.

The house was always the same, a gross, dirt consumed baise wall that they said had detailing, but that was a lie, the dirt was so packed it made shapes... (and Harry couldn't clean it, because it was so thick that they could send it to the sun and bring back a bowl filled with melted materials, and the dirt would still be right there, not harmed. It was against all logic) There was the same three seated black velvet couch, which why they chose velvet he didn't know, honestly he'd rather have a leather couch. They had the same ten by ten television that only those on the couch could see, which excluded Harry since the Dursleys just had to always sit next to each other when Harry was around to show how much they didn't want him to be a part of that family.

Disgust filled Harry with a sick feeling, and it was one of those feeling that just felt like it would give the urge to vomit... It was just that nerve pounding, it was just as if someone was tickling the stomach acid to fly up out of there. It was not possible to tickle the acid, but to move it around, yes it was. Out of all the issues with those three, Dudley personally gave him the most nauseating feeling when it came to the Dursleys, with at the top was the snake lover himself, Voldemort.

Kneeling down at the fireplace that they rarely used, Harry pulled a small hand sized bag filled with powder out of his pocket, and using his free hand opened the fireplace doors. Hopefully this time he wouldn't pull a Burrow incident.

"I swear to god if I end up in Knockturn Alley I will blow up every single fireplace in England..." With that, Harry got into the fireplace, pulled some of the powder out with his free hand, and took in a deep breath. As he said his destination and threw the powder down, green flames consumed him... and then he was gone into the flames as the green flames faded away into nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sickly vomit green light faded from the tip of the dark lord's wand, and the body of Peter Pettigrew crumbled on the dark wood floor, no life in him anymore. Voldemort stood over the rat that plagued him for so long, although he had been of use... giving him the Potter's location that Halloween night, and even so far to blame the late Sirius Black for the murders and even twelve more with a single curse, and faked his own death to serve the Dark Lord. It didn't matter to Voldemort though, you can only fail him so many times before he finally snaps the string keeping you alive.<p>

"You failed me for the last time Pettigrew..." hissed Voldemort's raspy serpent voice, as around the dark room were his loyal servants, as the one armed Dark Lord looked at the spot where his arm used to be, he growled heavily. "You said Potter was injured, and in the Ministry he took my arm..."

"Beg my pardon my Lord..." interrupted Bellatrix Lestrange in a black dress that was torn in spots that made her seem even crazier. "It seems that Potter was in fact injured, and what caused the burst in his magic was possibly the result of my doing of killing Sirius Black." Everyone grew silent as Voldemort turned towards her, his eyes wide in shock. The Dark Lord had planned to send a message to Dumbledore and that little brat Potter by sending one of their beloved Professors with the same injury, unfortunately, Voldemort could not have his arm back, while the professors could.

"Bellatrix... are you saying my arm is gone because of your blood lust?" asked Voldemort, a hint of anger in his voice. Bellatrix gulped with horror in her tone of face, sensing that her time might come in the next few minutes, ending up like Pettigrew. Harry Potter was a menace to the Death eaters and Voldemort, but there was no way that in the Wizard Community, as Harry Potter seems utterly invincible in a way.

It wasn't until Bellatrix finally realized that Voldemort might very well ignore the fact that it was her fault of his missing arm that she had an idea, what if Magic was unable to beat Harry Potter because of his connection to the Dark Lord... and maybe it was possible that a Muggle could do it for them, take things to a level where the Wizards that opposed them would have no choice but to give up and bow down to them... It was brilliant, but it might not even happen if Voldemort didn't want to use the Muggles.

"My lord, magic seems to not stop Potter, maybe it's time we take a different approach, not using magic. You know that because of the war that the Muggles call World War II, muggles have taken a great leap forward, not using magic. Perhaps we don't team up with the muggles, but perhaps, just perhaps, we could use a hitman of sorts to take him down." Voldemort cut her off by shooting a purple spell into her, and everyone gasped in fear as the events happening turned very grotesque, as the skin tore on Bellatrix's arm, eventually ripping the muscles, giving a very horrible shredding, sounding like a hook on a chalkboard, just that shrieking noise followed by Bellatrix's piercing scream, making the latest Death eater initiate, the son of Lucius Malfoy... Draco Malfoy curled up as tears came to his eyes, unable to handle the torture occuring, before suddenly the breaking of the bone finally happened, and what remained of Bellatrix Lestrange's arm splattered down onto the pale floor.

"No... I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. The Assassins that you saywould be a good idea, but in fact it would not be good, as you know they would simply kill the boy, no... what I need... is someone who can torture Potter, break him down to where he won't be able to fight anymore, to take away his very hope that keeps him fighting. Do you know why I look like this, in this form, not perfect, but more snake... well do you?"

"The ritual that you performed on Potter in the graveyard... it was the ritual correct?" asked the voice of Amycus, and Voldemort turned and only stared at the Death eater...

"No, it's because I was born as a Half-blood, I am part Muggle... and so when the ritual started, I wished to be more different, not to be a Half blood..."

_Hitler is part of him isn't he? _thought Amycus who was being quiet now, and Voldemort went back to to looking at the fireplace...

"And may I ask, who do you think would be able to take Potter down easily, and efficiently... as to not gain attention by the Ministry?" asked Narcissa Malfoy, as Bellatrix continued to scream in pain on the floor, blood flowing through the stained floor as the Dark Lord's pet snake Nagini hissed in pleasure, one which received a smile from the Dark Lord. Draco would have sworn that he had never seen something so revolting in his life, if his dear precious life wasn't on the line, and he didn't want to end up like Pettigrew, the rat, but in a way it was ironic, a rat gets eaten by a snake, and that was about to happen.

"Dinner time Nagini." The snake slithered off of the table Voldemort walked, his torn cloak looked like a Dementor, making him seemingly float across the room, before making it to the fireplace to the pillar holding a book full of names, and as he opened the pages, dust rolled off and floated through the air, never phasing the Dark lord for what it seemed. All he was phased by was his followers and the task at hand he was not talking much about.

"My bets are we need something stronger than the average muggle, not one of their so called soldiers, but a mutant of sorts, like those X-men that are on the Muggle News and the Daily Prophet. My return has made the Ministry quite... scared, and wish to relieve the tension by parading American heroes... but however, the Mutants are quite strong, and could easily wipe us out. There's only one mutant who could be hired to do this, however, he takes quite a large amount of money to do the job. Depending on how much money he requires for each kill, we may be able to take Potter down, once and for all."

"Who is the person that will do this job my Lord? Will it be the Chameleon?" asked the Death eater and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Potions Teacher, Severus Snape, and Voldemort shook his head a little.

"No, I need this man to be seen as who he is, to leave a mark that will truly give Potter a reason to be fearful. He's been at odds with the Wolverine before..." Voldemort flipped through the pages, and ended up on a page, before his head lifted up. "He's definitely a mercenary..." Everything grew eerily silent as Bellatrix passed out from the blood loss, and the sound of Nagini swallowing the dead body of Pettigrew faded away, and the now no longer starved snake slithered out of the room, dragging a blood puddle across the floor following it.

There was a long silence that made everything seem like a horror movie for Draco Malfoy, but for Severus Snape, it was just plain natural. Snape knew that it was possible that Voldemort knew exactly the targets to deal with, there was main targets that Voldemort could easily go after himself, but others were heavily guarded by the Ministry and on guard by Muggle police.

"Severus, how soon can you get me Potter's close friends and role models, or family figures..." asked Voldemort, and Snape stood up straight.

"As soon as tomorrow my Lord, I can give you two names as of right now... Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger..." Voldemort smiled as he lifted the book up, and froze for a minute...

"My Lord, is everything alright? What seems to be the problem?" asked the Death eater named only as Dolohov. Voldemort turned around, and his eyes were kind of hesistant.

"The Mercenary.. I've found him." However, Voldemort was not the only one with plans on his agenda...

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier on the deck looking over the edge towards the Atlantic Ocean and the city of Manhattan, was that of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, holding a cup of coffee as Maria Hill walked up to him looking very tense.<p>

"Hill, so, what's the update with our local Asgardian?" asked Fury, not looking towards Hill, which often caught her off guard sometimes, but anymore it didn't bother her now since she knew there were aliens, superheroes, and giant green monsters, so she wasn't sure whether anything Nick Fury could do would make her jump out of surprise.

"Loki is currently in maximum lockdown, guards on him at all times, the scepter he uses to get his victims to be on his side is currently in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Armory aboard the U.S.S. Roosevelt, which the military so gracefully gave his permission to."

"So, no chances of another Avenger meeting thanks to Loki in the upcoming future for the time being?" asked Fury, and Hill shook her head.

"Not that can be detected by the top analysists that the government has to offer, but they can't account for gods."

"So, we just need to keep a very close eye on Loki then." the reply was almost a question to Hill, before she realized that this meant that Fury was basically saying there was going to be a visit to the prison where Loki, The God of Thunder's half brother was being kept... Ryker's Island off the shore of NYC. Apparently Asgard has a terrible prison to where they have to mere mortals to keep hold of their prisoners.

"Yes sir, should we alert them that we're stopping by for a visit?" asked Hill, but Fury shook his head.

"No Hill, I feel that it'll be better if we do it unannounced as this way there won't be any problems that could follow. We all know Loki is a trickster, we have no idea what he's fully capable of at the moment. Let's hope for The Avenger's sake that there isn't a problem."

"Agent Barton said that there were five of them under Loki's mind control, and we only know of four, could it be they're still under his control?"

' "I very much doubt it, but anything is possible, especially now." Fury then turned his attention to the large building sitting on Ryker's Island...

* * *

><p><strong>Ryker's Island Prison.<strong>

* * *

><p>Deep inside the Ryker's Island prison off the coast of Manhattan, heavily armed guards with the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol embroided on their chest stood outside of the twenty inch thick metal door, while inside sitting was the half-brother of the God of Thunder... It was just a long day for Loki, as he sat there in his small cell looking at the wall that had a blue mist against it.<p>

"The defeat at the hands of those mortals and my brother who call themselves the Avengers might have held my plans at bay, but it does not mean I can't bend them. I may be locked in this prison without my scepter to get out of here, and the tesseract may be in the hands of the Asgardians, not to mention that the Frost Giants were unable to come through the portal long enough to defeat those foolish mortals does not give me any reason to quit my plans to prove to my father that I am the rightful heir to the throne, not Thor." Loki still felt the pain that the monster called the Hulk caused him in Stark Tower.

His whole life he was undermined by his goody two shoed brother... never to be put on the throne of king of Asgard. Loki snickered at this, he would prove himself worthy, the hammer Thor possesses may not say so, but he knows he's worthy to handle the throne...

He still couldn't believe the trouble that was caused by Thor and those "Avengers" in his plans... Thor destroyed the bridge to go to other worlds, cutting himself from Earth, and still got back. It was unbelievable, rather it was complete bull to him. If only there was a fool proof plan to ensure that he would see his plan through. But what? He had his portal to which to communicate to other villains across the world that had been defeated.

"Why must I rely on mortals?" asked Loki as he pulled up a part of his helmet that he was barely able to conjure up as his abilities were heavily weighed down to reasons unknown... If only he was able to get out of there and actually be able to cause some chaos he might be able to use his abilities, he knew that being locked up was not helping matters.

He finally used his portal to contact Victor Von Doom, a.k.a. Doctor Doom, and was surprised to find out that he was also in the prison... There goes one of his choices. Something about how his past schemes were going terribly made him slightly nervous, after the incident where he was defeated by his brother, and then defeated by mere mortals and their pet monster... A growl escaped his grasp before he made the portal explode, sending green light through the room... before there was suddenly a picture in the light, and he froze it, making it into a mirror of sorts.

"Well, what is this?" It seemed as Loki examined the picture that he realized this was something over in England... something hidden from the average mortal... and he smiled... Loki had just found his way to keep his plan going. The teen in that room with the giant pillars... was wrong about it was... it wasn't to kill a person... oh Loki had a wonderful idea, maybe this plan would go better than he wished... and the Enchantress was going to bring a gift in two days time.

* * *

><p><strong>Granger Residence.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger laid in bed, still struggling to fight against the curse that the Death eater called Dolohov hit her with, and she hadn't been awake since she arrived home, and when she woke one of two times, it was to eat, and the other to go to the bathroom. It may have been before dawn, but Hermione suddenly opened her eyes, and let out a long... piercing scream.<p> 


	2. Starting Point

Chapter Two: Starting Point.

* * *

><p><strong>NYC Sewers.<strong>

"You guys seriously think he went this way? We haven't seen him, all we have seen is rats, sewer water, and those webs... which means two possibilities... either Spider-man is back in town or taking shelter down here... or worse, Venom is in here." said one of the corrupt cops as they scoured the Lizard's lab looking for the man named Will who the Vigilante was helping escape, unknowing that he was crawling out of a vent on the ceiling before climbing onto a pipe, keeping quiet, trying to see what they were doing.

"I do not want to see those freaks, who's to say this isn't the Spider's lab?" asked the tallest of them, to which the Vigilante came up with the nickname Pole. The one who asked about the way they went the Vigilante came up with the idea that he was the Leader, which he came up with Alpha. There were five cops down here, including Pole and Alpha. The vigilante took his mask off for a moment.

_Well, while I'm in the shadows and their flashlights don't go up I'll be fine, I seriously need to cool down, what is it in here, the temperature of the sun? Of course not, just the way it feels. _thought Peter and then watched as Alpha walked to the computer where Connors had done his recordings.

"Huh... this is not the Spider's lab, more like the Lizard's. Old Connors made recordings down here. I know we're here to get that William or whatever his name is and take him back to Wilson Fisk." said Alpha with a grunt in his voice, which sounded way too familiar for Peter's liking. He put the mask on and decided to go to work. Looking towards the closest one, the shortest one, Runt was walking towards Peter, and he smiled as Runt went under the pipe, and Peter launched down, webbed the cop's face closed to where he wouldn't make sounds to alert back up, before creating a web that linked to the ceiling and the cop throwing him to the top of the room, sticking to the ceiling in a cocoon of web, but luckily the nose holes was open.

_One down, four to go. Time to go to work. _Peter zipped over across the room staying in the shadows as he didn't need bullet holes in him. Then, as he landed on the next pipe, it made a loud clanging noise, and Peter froze in his place, before suddenly he had lights all over him, and he heard the clear sound of the guns being readied to shoot. _Great. _ Gunshots echoed throughout the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Department of Mysteries<strong>

A minute or so had passed before Harry dared to open his eyes, thankfully to find himself in the closed down Ministry that was still in repair from the devastating battle that occurred just a short few weeks earlier. When Harry thought about it, it was quite impressive that he managed to hurt Voldemort in that way. The damage was enough to where he caused the walls to crumble down to the ground in a mudslide of sorts.

But Harry wasn't concerned about the damage he caused, he was focused on going to the Department of Mysteries... where the Veil was. He crawled out of the fireplace onto the marble corridor, and found himself walking on glass. The Ministry was not hurrying to clean up their facilities, that was for sure.

He walked silently through the corridor, remembering where to go, but as he was doing it, he saw memories of previous events here, mainly the battle that took Sirius Black's life... and as he was walking towards the fountain, he saw himself fighting Voldemort. The glistening of the two connecting spells, the Expelliarmus and Avada Kedavara connecting was like Christmas in a way, but it was still a sight to see, and also something to be afraid of if the Killing Curse was more powerful. Harry shook his head and kept walking through.

Surprisingly the floor was still wet, and the fountain was still full of Voldemort's blood and there were even chunks of the Dark Lord's arm in there. He shook his head at the rotting flesh, and hurried on past it. The echo of Voldemort's scream still lingered in his mind. The sloppy tearing of flesh was in his mind too, but he couldn't dwell on it. He ran through the corridors until he finally found the door to the Department of Mysteries, and then he grasped the handle to the door, and a rush of cold air hit him, making his hair stand up on the back of his neck, he wasn't alone here... Then, he pushed the door open...

Harry entered the small dark corridor full of shattered prophecies. When Harry entered, he felt as if he was being watched still, and once he did, a memory of the Department of Mysteries came to his mind.

_Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a beautiful hummingbird emerged from the small egg, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draft, it's feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in it's egg._

_ "Keep going, we can't stop here. It's not here... I know it." said Harry sharply, because Ginny showed slight signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress of turning back into a bird._

_ "You dawdled enough by that old arch!" Ginny snapped back, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it._

_ "This is it... This is the place." Harry said happily, and his heart was now pumping so hard and fast he felt it must interfere with his speech. "It's through here."_

_ He glanced around at them all. They had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. Luna's hair may have been covering part of her face, but she looked stern. Ron, being a bit scared by fighting Death eaters, he was still sure of a fight, and wasn't afraid. The rest were the same, and Harry was glad to have them on his side. He looked back at the door nad pushed. It swung open with ease._

_ They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, old glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle brackets that set at it's intervals exactly three inches away from each other on the shelves. Harry was intrigued by the orbs, but he felt that as he stood there, the air had become terribly cold, as if Dementors were there, but that was just paranoia. However, what was most interesting about the orbs was that like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. It was even colder after two minutes of standing there in disbelief._

_ Harry slightly edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of the looming shelves that threatened to crush the teens if they were to collapse. He could not hear anything nore did he see the slightest sign of movement._

_ "You said it was row ninety-seven that Sirius was in, Harry... you did say that right?" asked Hermione in a whisper, not wanting to attract attention, and Harry felt he was being watched by someone else, somebody hidden in the darkness surrounding them. The shadows were perfect for hiding, and it was strange that as Harry looked, he thought he had seen the skull mask of a Death eater for a split second, but he never mentioned it to someone._

_ "Yeah... let's go." breathed Harry, lookng up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure FIFTY THREE._

_ "We need to go right, I think." whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yeah... that's fifty-four."_

_ "Keep your wands out..." Harry said softly, before walking towards the next row ahead of him... with his five friends on his tail..._

Harry looked at the rows he was at... and he felt as if he was still in here, looking for Sirius, and ugh... he still had that sick feeling of being watched. The silver figures on the nearest row said FORTY TWO. Harry shook his head, before pulling his wand out to make sure he had protection. If he got in trouble here, there was nobody to help him this time, he was on his own. He was retracing his steps, trying to find exactly where everything had happened, as the Department of Mysteries had a tendency not unlike the Grand Staircase at Hogwarts to move around. Harry gulped as he walked his way to row ninety-seven, and by the time he got there, he found himself seeing the ghosts of that day... when he was faced with Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, and other death eaters...

_"Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Hermione, moving his lips as little as possible..._

_ "Smash shelves... when I say go."_

_ "Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."_

_ "Did he now?" asked Harry. Behind him he felt rather than being ignored, he was being heard as Hermione was passing his message to the others and he sought to keep talking, to distract the Death eaters. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he now? Why would that be?"_

_ "WHY?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."_

_ "And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me? Well isn't that interesting... he really must like me."_

_ "You really are that dumb aren't you Potter, don't you get it, how do you think you got that scar on your forehead. That prophecy tells what the outcome of the battle... you ignorant fool."_

_ "So, I give this to you, and what, you kill us. How about no, as Voldemort, shut up Bellatrix... as Voldemort will only let me die by his hands. I can't let you do that, as your boss might be rather, upset. So, I must say only one thing... NOW!"_

Harry stepped on the broken orbs as he started going back towards the room with the Veil, or the arch as Ginny put it. He felt the pain of seeing Hermione hit by that purple curse that seemed to have cut her like a kniife, rather deep... to the bone at that.

He walked back to the spot where she had been hit, and he realized, this was where he had that spike in magic that ended with him destroying Voldemort's arm... his arm even hurt at the thought of it. Harry walked into the room that held the veil.

Harry walked into the room, and heard the screaming but thought it was in his head, before going to the veil, and something seemed to pull him to it.

Right before he reached it, as if a ghost had appeared in front of him, stood the deceased Sirius Black.

"Sirius?"

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Warehouse.<strong>

Will looked up as Peter entered the warehouse, looking tired by the way his body was lowered. He was tired enough to sleep for weeks to be honest. Will stood up to greet the Vigilante, but Peter just sat down on a couch that was there, and laid his head down.

"So... what happened?"

"Stopped the cops... destroyed the vial... and got hit by a bird on the way here, don't ask. Now, from what I heard from my little talk with a cop that attacked you... Kingpin is using that method to keep under radar. Why, I don't know. I'm planning on finding out. Guess that since you know who I am... yes I'm back in the whole superhero business."

Peter decided that in the following hours, or afternoon he would get back in the Spider-man suit, and take his investigation straight to Kingpin. But boy, unknowing to him, the next few weeks were going to get very... very strange, almost Negative Zone strange. He needed the rest, and he left Will there... but made sure he closed the exits with his web shooters, making it last for a good twenty four hours. Peter was going to have a long couple days.


End file.
